


Antes De Ti

by JunaIzumi



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Spencer siempre se consideró heterosexual hasta que conoce a su nuevo vecino el misterioso Maes Hughes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antes De Ti

¿Acaso existirá un amor inmortal? Por el mundo estará y lo voy a encontrar-Maggie Vera-Por El Mundo.

Spencer llegaba a su departamento después de un largo iba a abrir la puerta cuando se da cuenta que estaban ocupando el departamento de enfrente del suyo había estado en renta por tres meses, no era el edificio más lujoso del mundo pero los vecinos son agradables, y estaba cerca de su trabajo y la renta estaba accesible dejo las maletas en el suelo y se acostó en el sillón, pensaba darse un baño de agua caliente en la tina cuando tocan el timbre gruño.

-Morgan te juro que si es otra invitación para salir a un club te...- se quedó callado al ver que no era Morgan-lo siento-

-no te preocupes soy tu nuevo vecino Maes Hughes y quería ver si me podrías prestar tu teléfono-dijo el pelinegro Spencer lo miro y por un momento lo dudo, pero tampoco quería dar la impresión de ser un mal vecino.

-claro mira esta aquí-dijo Spencer enseñándole el teléfono.

-gracias-tomo el teléfono y marco un número.

-Hola mama, si ya me instale y me trajeron las cosas ,aun no tengo línea es la de un vecino, si mama voy a comer mis tres comidas no te preocupes estar bien, después te marco, te amo-colgó el teléfono

-¿Acabas de rentarlo?-pregunto Spencer

-si vi el anuncio y la renta si la puedo pagar así que contacte a la Srita Hilary y firmamos el contrato-dijo Hughes

-¿Quieres un café?-pregunto Spencer

-claro- el castaño prendió la cafetera y Maes vio las maletas

-¿Te vas de viaje?-pregunto

-no, acabo de regresar, de echo por mi trabajo viajo constantemente-comento Spencer

-oh ya soy Maes Hughes-le extendió la mano a forma de saludo

-soy Spencer Reid-le estrecho la mano

-espera ¿Spencer Reid del FBI?-pregunto sorprendido

-si ese mismo-dijo Spencer apagando la cafetera

-¡Vaya! Algo me había dicho la Srita Hilary pero no le entendía-dijo Hughes

-es una buena persona-comento Spencer tomándole a su café

-¿Vives con tu novia?-pregunto Hughes

-vivo solo ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto Spencer

-30-contesto el otro y así estuvieron conociéndose un poco más hasta que Hughes noto la hora.

-Dr Reid un gusto, nos vemos después-se despidió

-llámame Spencer, y claro nos vemos después-dijo el castaño y cerró la puerta ceno algo y se metió a bañar pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Al día siguiente

Jennifer paso por el Para ir a comprar unos cafés, lo noto extraño no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto JJ

-ah si es que conocí a alguien-dijo Spencer

-¿Anoche? Creí que habías negado la invitación de Morgan-dijo JJ

-si no acepte ir pero conocí a mi nuevo vecino-comento el castaño abriendo la puerta de la cafetería.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?¿Es bonita?-pregunto JJ pensando que era niña

-es un él y se llama Maes Hughes es de Japón y nos llevamos por 3 años-dijo Spencer

-no pensaba que eras gay-

-yo tampoco pero es la 1era vez que me siento así con un hombre-dijo Spencer

-creí que Morgan y tu-comento Jennifer

-no, es como mi hermano mayor-dijo Spencer Mientras pagaba los cafés.

-¿Si te gusta porque no vas por el?-pregunto JJ agarraba la charola

-¿Y si no es gay?-pregunto Spencer

-inténtalo o habla con García de seguro te dará unos consejos-dijo JJ

-no lo dudo- Spencer iba distraído y choco con alguien, lo bueno es que JJ era quien traía los cafés, si no habría mojado a la persona.

-¡Spencer! Lo siento no me fije-dijo Hughes levantándolo

-hola Maes tampoco te había visto-dijo Spencer

-el café de aquí es muy bueno aun no eh ordenado ¿Cual me recomiendas?-pregunto Maes sonriéndole

-todos están muy ricos-dijo Spencer

-el capuchino latte con chispas es su favorito-intervino JJ

-ah entonces pediré ese ¿Nos vemos en la tarde?-pregunto Hughes

-si pide ese y claro nos vemos en la tarde-dijo Spencer se despidieron y salieron de la oficina

-¿Es el?-pregunto JJ

-si es el ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Spencer

-hay mejores-se burlo

-vámonos se hace tarde-dijo Spencer

-ahora si cambias de tema-comento JJ mientras se subian a la oficina

Llegaron a la oficina Morgan y Emily platicaban en eso el moreno noto la extraña sonrisa en el rostro de Reid.

-¿Cómo se llama ella?-pregunto Morgan

-¿Quién?-la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa

-la chica-insistió y Jennifer le dio una sonrisa de complicidad

-no hay ninguna chica-¿Hay algún caso? Pregunto mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Llego la hora de lunch y Spencer recibió una llamada inesperada.

-¿Bueno?-

-Spencer soy Maes ¿Tienes hora para almorzar?-pregunto Maes

-si ¿Vas a invitarme a almorzar?-pregunto y Morgan y Emily intercambiaron miradas curiosas

-si estoy en el restaurante que está enfrente de tu edificio-comento Maes mientras miraba por la ventana

-llego en 5 minutos- colgó y se apresuró en salir Maes habia conseguido los teléfonos con la casera.

-alto ahí cuéntanos todo-dijo Emily deteniéndolo

-se quedaran con la duda-salió del edificio y Morgan y Emily habían decidió seguirlo

En la cafetería

Maes ansiosamente esperaba a Spencer a primera vista le parecio un hombre atractivo si no era gay al menos podrían ser amigos.

Spencer entro y fue con Hughes.

-hey ¿Me estas siguiendo?-pregunto en broma Spencer

-algo asi ¿De qué tienes hambre?-pregunto Maes

-una hamburguesa, ya tengo hambre- observo el menú

Emily y Morgan se sentaron 2 mesas más atrás.

-¿Ves alguna chica?-pregunto el moreno

-solo un chico que esta con Spencer se ven contentos los 2-dijo Emily mirando discretamente.

-¿Un hombre?-pregunto Morgan incrédulo

-si al menos que estén esperando a alguien más pero ya están ordenando-dijo Emily

-¿Es gay?-pregunto Emily sin comprender

-no lo sé en Los Ángeles se besó con una actriz que conocía pero No sé-dijo Morgan iba a ir y que Spencer le digiera todo pero Emily le detuvo

-¡Ni lo pienses! Si no nos ha dicho es por algo-dijo Emily

-¿Cree que lo vamos a rechazar? Después hablare con el vamos a pedir-dijo Morgan

Maes y Spencer seguían platicando y Spencer no se había fijado que lo estaban observando pero Hughes si

-¿Conoces a ellos dos?-pregunto señalando a la mesa de atrás Emily y Morgan estaban ahí.

-si si los conozco-molesto se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto

-venimos a comer niño bonito-dijo Morgan

-si Spencer no es como si re estuviéramos siguiendo-dijo Emily y Morgan le dio un codazo. Spencer molesto salió del establecimiento, Maes pago y lo siguió.

-Spencer-lo detuvo del brazo

-lo siento Maes yo no...-

-no te preocupes no es tu culpa podemos comer otro día-dijo el pelinegro abrazándolo para hacerlo sentir mejor, Spencer sin saber porque sentía que se derretía entre esos brazos Maes parecía ser de esos tipos comprensivos.

Se separaron y Spencer regreso a la oficina, paso el resto de la tarde evadiendo a Emily y Morgan lego la hora de la salida y Morgan se disculpó con Spencer.

-Reid lo siento no debimos seguirte-dijo Morgan

-no está bien no debí hacer reaccionado asi solo es que estoy confundido-dijo Spencer

-¿Estamos bien?-pregunto Morgan

-estamos bien-el castaño sonrió

-anda niño bonito te llevo a casa-dijo el moreno agarrando la mochila de Spencer y salían.

-no está bien- en eso entra Anderson

-disculpen la interrupción pero Dr Reid lo buscan afuera-dijo Anderson

-¿Quién me busca?-pregunto

-Maes Hughes ¿Le es familiar?-pregunto Anderson y el rostro del doctor se sonrojo.

-si lo conozco-salió y vio a Hughes sentado esperándolo cuando lo vio se paró.

-Spencer-

-Maes ¿Todo bien?-pregunto Spencer el mayor volvió a abrazarlo sin saber que el resto del equipo estaba observándolos.

-¿De qué nos perdimos?-pregunto Rossi

-Spencer tiene novio-dijo JJ

-yo juraba que salía con Lila Archer-dijo García sorprendida

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-pregunto Maes en el oído, no quería dejar de pasar más tiempo.

-no-respondió el menor sonrojado

-yo sí, siento que ya nos habíamos visto antes-beso dulcemente sus labios, los chicos voltearon hacia otro lado y las chicas suspiraban.

-esto es adorable-García tomo una fotografía discretamente.

-¿Vamos a casa?-pregunto al separarse

-vayamos a casa- tomo su mano y salieron del edificio.

Fin.


End file.
